Tiger of the moon
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: Serenity was a lonely child growing but when she met her tiger friend Kira that all changed * completed** plz R
1. prologue

The Tiger Of The Moon.  
  
By Lil_popcorngurl  
  
Prologue.  
  
I was a lonely child growing up. Unlike the other children I was a princess, one of the daughters of the great Luna. (Not the cat). Since I am one of the daughters of great Luna I am destined to be royalty. To be treated different regardless of anything. Although I had every benefit possible I never had a friend. Since I was always inside the palace I never had anyone to talk to except people close to the royal family. At times it hurt being alone when I was younger but my time of loneliness was bound to be over when I met Kira. Kira is a tiger. She isn't what you would call a normal tiger she is a tiger of Luna. Although it seems that I am only saying that she is a tiger of Luna when I found her it was the only explanation.  
  
She was a young tiger in the crystal forest by herself. Alone she was. When I was allowed for the first time out of the palace I found her. She wasn't a normal tiger that I was taught to fear. She was different somehow. Maybe it was her whiter fur with black stripes? Or the fact that her eyes reflected jade when you looked into them? I truly think that it was the fact that she had a crescent moon on her fore head. It was a silver moon but it was still a crescent. I remembered from my studies that the white tiger of Luna was extinct because they were hunted by other planets (mainly earth) for luck. I cringed at the fact of that.  
  
I went up to the young cub and pet it. It cuddled in my arms as I pet it. It was so cute. I loved the way that her fur felt. As I pet her and felt the warmth of her fur I realized that there was a thorn stuck in her paw. I pulled it out and the tiger jumped on me playfully. I heard my mother call me so I left discreetly. But the cub still followed me. I shooed the cub away but it wouldn't leave. When I reached my mother the cub's sweet kindness won her over. She loved the tiger so much that she agreed to keep her.  
  
From then on my best friend was Kira. She was lovely, beautiful, the image of greatness that I hoped to achieve when I grew up. 


	2. the story

The story  
  
I heard a knock at my door. " Come in" I said as I went towards the door.  
  
" Serenity, you have another suitor coming in 20 minutes."  
  
" Thank you Valundra that will be all." I said to my head maiden Valundra. I went to my bed and curled up into a ball. I felt something on the foot of my bed. I looked at the foot of my bed.  
  
" It is so not fair, Kira why do I have to have a suitor?"  
  
Kira purred at my touch.  
  
" I hate this all the suitors are either too boring or not boring enough. I mean come on prince Umino of dorksville-U.S.A (United star alliance) watching a marathon of watching paint dry and grass growing is way more exciting. And Prince Motoki was too much of a dare devil to me. I just can't think of any prince that I have meet that interests me."  
  
Kira made a grumbling noise  
  
" Your right I have only meet two princes but still.Hum. Who is on my schedule today?" I said looking at my day planner.  
  
" Oh joy Prince Demando, this should be fun. He is too refined for me. God, every time I see him all he wants to do is boring stuff that he does all day like watching his people; oh soo much fun after the first nine hours. Drinking wine; he is the only one I have ever known to always wear white and never spill wine on himself plus he is always the one at parties who never gets drunk." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.  
  
" Although he is the handsomest of all princes and he is part of the Lunarian court so if I have a child no doubt that they will be out of the circle." I looked at Kira who was fast asleep. I got angry  
  
" WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at her she suddenly waked up. I motioned for her to go to the door. She went towards it along with me and we went to the throne room. We waited patiently Kira at my side as usual.  
  
Demando appeared before us he came up and kissed my hand. He seemed to be totally enthralled with me but I wasn't too impressed with him. Kira was watching him carefully. He introduced himself to me. I yawned at his introduction. My mother being slightly annoyed asked if he would like to take me to the Solaris ball. Him being the perfect gentlemen he asked me. I being the perfect lady accepted. He left later on and I simply just stared at my mother who was grinning happily.  
  
" Mother explain the meaning of this?" I demanded angrily  
  
" Oh, sere its nothing personal I just want you to have a good time next week." I frowned at this  
  
" A good time, so to have a good time you make me hang out with prince " I am so refined and sophisticated". Come on mother agree with me he acts too old for his age."  
  
" I will not agree with you. Its you that acts too young for your age." She said finally pulling my last string making me frustrated. I stormed up to my room with Kira faithfully following.  
  
" WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I complained I looked at Kira for sympathy she just simply purred.  
  
" HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Don't ignore me you feline fur ball!" Kira was of coarse offended so she growled at me. I jumped off my bed across the room.  
  
" Sorry." I squeaked as Kira settled back into her comfortable state.  
  
" Hmm" I looked at Kira her white fur reminded me of Demando. " That's it!" I cheered happily. Kira looked at me dazed. I ran up to her and held her face in my hands. " To have a good time at a ball all I need is a distraction." Kira looked side to side then gulped.  
  
" Valundra!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled  
  
She came in as soon as I called her name. " I want you to have Kira's armor shinned and polished for the ball." She looked at me strangely.  
  
" Yes highness."  
  
I cheered happily holding Kira's paws up so it looked like she was standing. As I danced around I hardly noticed the rose at my windowsill.  
  
The night of the ball was exciting Demando called telling me that he couldn't make it because of business he had to attend to. Me being a beautiful young lady gave him my most depressed voice and went with Kira at my side.  
  
I entered and everyone stared at me. Mainly because I had a tiger walking along with me. As I walked in lots of princes and princess were scared to death of me. I heard voices saying ' she is a wild one.' ' Her mother is as fair and beautiful as she is.' ' It is said that she and that feline act the same' I smirked at hearing these pathetic rumors. Nobody approached me except a young man with black hair.  
  
" May I dance with her?" he asked Kira she simply looked at me then I nodded at Kira. Kira stepped down to let this handsome young man dance with me.  
  
We danced to the song 'nothing at all' by O-Town (A/N the first song I had ever danced with a guy to) everyone looked at this fearless prince who dared to dance with me. Of coarse I didn't know who he was cause he was wearing a mask. When the song ended I asked him who he was. He took off his mask.  
  
" YOU!!!!" I screamed at that second Kira jumped in front of me  
  
" Me!" he laughed out load  
  
" You, disgusting, lying, devious, deceitful, pilfering, disturbing, son of the not- so- holy, cunning, OHHH!" she yelled at him  
  
" What are you talking about."?  
  
" Don't pretend that you don't know." I accused the prince  
  
" Well it's kinda hard to pretend when in reality I don't know."  
  
" Well maybe you're just a good actor."  
  
"Well, maybe you have a problem?" " As a matter a fact I do grab a mirror and look straight at it fool."  
  
" Did you call me a fool?"  
  
" Well if the shoe fits and in your case it's pretty darn big."  
  
" You don't have the right to talk to me like that.'"  
  
" Yes I do"  
  
" What makes you think you do."  
  
" The real question is what makes me know I do?"  
  
" Perhaps it that big thick skull of yours, or maybe your Odango's are on too tight."  
  
" You didn't just make fun of my hair."  
  
" If the odango fits Odango-atamma"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Bratt."  
  
" Carnivore"  
  
" Vegan"  
  
" Don't diss my heritage."  
  
" Don't diss mine."  
  
" I didn't."  
  
" Don't lie"  
  
" That's your job"  
  
" Of coarse it is that's why I am not doing it"  
  
" That was lame even for you."  
  
" Are you saying I am lame."?  
  
" Well maybe I shouldn't say that."  
  
" I agree."  
  
" YOUR LAME." I screamed  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" You "  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
" Then why aren't you shutting up."  
  
" Because I am not about to be insulted by the likes of you."  
  
" Um rewind you have already been insulted by me why should I stop now."  
  
" Look stop this. Why do you hate me?"  
  
" I don't hate you I hate your people."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" Cause your people are the reason why my best friend has no family." I stormed off and Kira growled at him as I left.  
  
" By the way I don't take kindly to rude princess's." He said as he said that Kira jumped in front of him and growled he was scared for sure which made it funny.  
  
" The nerve of that meat eating barnacle." I said angrily as I was looking for my Ride home. Kira nodded slightly  
  
" Your right calling him a barnacle would be an insult to them. I should jut call him. I don't know I just avoid him with luck I never see that Carnivore again."  
  
When we got home mother was standing in front of the palace.  
  
" Sere isn't it funny how Demando just so happened to cancel out on you when he is on a date with another girl who looks exactly like you."  
  
" What ever do you mean mother dear."  
  
" Majandra," she called Majandra was Valundra's younger sister who was also blond with long hair like myself. Majandra walked out dressed like me. Kira looked majorly confused.  
  
" So Majandra how was your date with prince Demando?" Mother asked.  
  
" He is so dreamy so handsome so sophisticated so in love with me. I mean Usagi. We kissed for a total of 30 seconds."  
  
She was obviously dazed about him. I twisted my head. " Well I .um. he . we felt our differences were to much the same so we. I . found him a girl whom was. Just as pretty just as lovely and wore more make up."  
  
" That's all because you had too much in common?" mother asked confused.  
  
" Yeah. It could happen to you mother you never know." I said as I sneaked into my room for some quite time to myself (with Kira of coarse.)  
  
" Few.Shell be back but at least she wont come now." I told Kira I looked at Kira who was clearly in the verge of throwing up.  
  
" Kira.Kira." I said as I went up to her.  
  
" Valundra, Majandra!!!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed as Kira fell to the floor. They rushed to my side as they saw a sick Kira. I was Devastated they took her straight to the animal hospital. I was at her side each and every second holding her paw as if she were my mother. I felt our slick bond slipping. We were the best of friends and yet the fact that she was a tiger never slipped my mind. I stopped as I looked at the door that said no entry. I faltered in pain and sorrow.  
  
The next day another suitor came his name was prince Fiore. The fact that he was green kinda freaked me out but I never cared. I sat there motionless listening to him talk about something my head was too clouded to care. I just simply nodded at times then I walked away he followed.  
  
" Is something wrong."  
  
" I cant," I said simply " I just cant the last suitor who came." I drifted and fell into his arms  
  
" Is it that I am not attractive enough for you?" he asked  
  
" No the last suitor who came was gorgeous and what I did to him was tell him that we're going on a date else where sent my double to go out with him while I was enjoying myself profoundly."  
  
He looked at me with relief. " Wow I am so happy, I didn't want to go out with you anyways the fact that your such a."  
  
" Such a what?" I demanded  
  
" Such an. Albino."  
  
" Albino?"  
  
" Yes your completely pale I mean you have no colour what's -so -ever. Your as white as a snow flake."  
  
I was totally offended by this" well so what!"  
  
" I mean come on all Lunarian people are so pale it's sickening. And the fact that they are such perfect beings when was the last time you saw a fat Lunarian?"  
  
" GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed " I have never been so pissed-I mean Urinated off before!" get out get as far away from that those green legs of yours can carry you!" I was majorly angry. Me an albino the nerve of that thing. I angrily walked away and went straight to my room. I saw a note it said  
  
" Dear Serenity,  
  
Kira has been experiencing some strange rates of growth. We wanted you to come personally to retrieve her. Sincerely, Doctor Mebarak.  
  
I was so excited that grabbed the normal lest clothing that I could find. I put it on and left. When I made it to the animal hospice I went straight to Kira.  
  
" What the Hell?" I screamed as I saw two horn like features sticking out of Kira's Back  
  
She jumped towards me. I slightly backed away to get a better look at her. She looked like a tiger crossed over with a really super yucky thing.  
  
She cuddled me. The doctor walked in  
  
" Serenity, Kira seems to be in perfect health she was just going throw growing pains."  
  
" That explains a lot excluding the part where she looks like a freak!" I yelled.  
  
" You don't know exactly what kind of tiger Kira is. She is a Lunarian mountain tiger. They are found in the highest peaks. Unfortunately her kind has been extinct for the past couple of years. But we know that she is only in her teen years. This is what Kira will look like when she is fully developed."  
  
He showed me a picture " can you spell Holy Micro-organism? "  
  
" Simple. M-I-C-R-O space O-R-G-A-N-I-S-M." I frowned at his brilliance.  
  
" Will she also have big wings like that?" " Yes actually that's what is sprouting out of her back right now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
" Actually since you're a daughter of great Luna also you sprout wings like that."  
  
" No way?"  
  
" Ask your mother. Well anyways bring Kira in every week O.k.?"  
  
" Sure" I said before leaving  
  
" By the way she is going to be teething." He said to me.  
  
Kira was way to heavy for me to carry so I summoned the strength to teleport her and myself home. " Damn those Nemesians." I said, as I was angry that telekinetic powers come easily to them. When I made it home I left Kira in my room while I went to visit my mother to see who the suitor for next day would be.  
  
She told me that it would be prince Gregg. He is also a bore. When I returned to my room I let out a  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" I screamed looking at my torn apart room.  
  
It was all chewed to bits when I looked at Kira she was happily sitting down on my bed gnawing at my favorite pillow. I was soo angry that I went out of the palace still in my princessly clothing. When I was walking I was thinking about the previous ball and how I got into a fight with some earthling.  
  
" I had a reason to fight. Right?" I asked my self when I reached the gazebo that the orphanage built me for my birthday. It was a sweet gift they made for me because I was able to help raise money for them to have a teach them. I turned around and saw a tall young man with a mask he was wearing a tuxedo with a hat and matching cape. He seemed pretty sad.  
  
" Your not from her are you?" he asked.  
  
" No, I come here when I am sad. Why are you here?"  
  
" I ran away from home." He said looking at the water below the gazebo (A/N this gazebo is on water by the way)  
  
" Why?" I asked  
  
" Cause " he said " I am supposedly supposed to marry a beautiful girl I tried to get to know her but she hates me because of my background. I am supposed to meet her again but I ran away so I didn't have to meet her."  
  
" I think that if you don't call this girl an albino she'll be just fine." I said as I walked away from him. When I made it home I saw that the fire crew was there putting out what seemed to be blue flames. I went to where it came from. ' Oh no! Not my room' I thought in despair when I made it I saw that my room wasn't aflame it was the tree out side my room. I sighed t the thought of who lit the tree on fire. I say Kira under the tree with an oxygen mask over her mouth. I saw doctor Mebarak.  
  
" Why is that on her face?" I ask hoping it wasn't bad  
  
" Oh because she cause the fire. And the reason why the oxygen mask is on her face is so that she can't breathe fire."  
  
" Doesn't fire need oxygen to burn?"  
  
" Yes it does but too much can make the fire not burn because there is no room for the other gasses"  
  
" I see." I saw mother looking at me. She had the face that meant we need to talk. I followed her.  
  
" Sere, everything needs to change grow if you will." I nodded guessing where would she go with this lecture.  
  
" Sere, listen to me everyone grows up sometimes for example Kira is growing up. I think you should to."  
  
" What " I asked  
  
" Kira is going to be leaving the palace. "  
  
" No she isn't."  
  
" Yes she is she is to much to handle. She is leaving in a month."  
  
" No Mother you cant what can I do to get you to stop."  
  
" Nothing at this point please go to your room."  
  
I was in total shock. I couldn't believe my mother. I instantly grabbed Kira and ran as far from the palace as I possibly could. I then thought. " Hey I can teleport" and that's what I did I teleported myself as far from the palace as possible. When I woke up I wasn't on the moon anymore. I was I don't know. I looked around this tidy home and walked out to see a short woman and her seven children. I was freaking totally. So I just simply asked her questions. She told me that I was found on the ground in the woods and that a young man on a hoarse brought me here for the while until he came back he wanted me to stay. I stayed and awaited his return. It was that earth boy I saw at the ball. I kept quite until he asked me some questions.  
  
" That's quite some tiger you got there." He said  
  
" Oh please don't turn her to dog food or steal her fur for a coat."  
  
" What?" he asked  
  
" I beg of you." I said  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Never mind."  
  
" She is kinda big would you mind if Brenkilda put a spell on her to make her smaller so you could bring her around with you?"  
  
" Ok just make it so when the moon is out she is back to normal."  
  
Brenkilda did the spell. Kira was the size of a teddy bear (A/N she is the size that Kero-chan is on card captor Sakura) I look at the young Earth boy.  
  
" What's your name?" I ask  
  
" Endymion, I already know your name princess." He said softly.  
  
I was about to say something but didn't  
  
" Why do you hate my people and I?" he asked  
  
" Because earth people are monsters they eat animals they kill for fun, clothing, accessories. It pains me to see this and the fact that they are not."  
  
" Not."  
  
" Well see we believe in the philosophy of Pacifism. It's the only route to true peace if you want it."  
  
" So that's why you don't have imperial guard."  
  
" No because we believe that having guards tempts the tainted." He touched my hair.  
  
" Ewe its not fake!!!!" he yelled  
  
" Why would my hair be fake?"  
  
" Cause its so."  
  
" Baka."  
  
" Rapunzel."  
  
" Don't compare me to that dreaded girl who doesn't wash her hair."  
  
" I am so sure that you do."  
  
" If you're so sure why ask?"  
  
" You're a bucket full of words no wonder you never shut up."  
  
" Bozo"  
  
" Your like a motor mouth."  
  
" Dumbass"  
  
" You're the energizer bunny you just keep yapping and yapping and yapping."  
  
" Don't quite your day job I am so sure some one will find you and put you into a commercial and all you do is ' yapping."  
  
" Your not so bright opps forgot your blond."  
  
" Don't insult me."  
  
" Yes you're so brilliant I can see your dark roots."  
  
" Ahem. You really can dish it but your crap is getting old just like your wrinkles lets count."  
  
" I am so not old."  
  
" Your boring."  
  
" Am not."  
  
" Your so boring you bring Umino to shame."  
  
" I have never meet Umino."  
  
" That's too bad you would have gotten along great."  
  
We fought for almost ever. I can't stand him yet I feel as If something is there. Something different. We left Brenkilda's I don't even know why I am even following him. We walk in total silence. He heard something then pulled me behind a tree. He shushed me by holding his hand by my mouth. I looked at where he was looking I saw two earth imperial guards. They were asking around for someone. I could distinctively hear them say the name Endymion. I looked at him. The two guards left. I turned around and asked him a question.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I am sorry I lied."  
  
" Who are you?" I demanded  
  
" Look don't be angry."  
  
" Don't make me ask you again"  
  
" Look Sere, I."  
  
" Don't call me that WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
" Prince Endymion."  
  
" What?" I asked not hearing him say that he was  
  
" Prince Endymion."  
  
" Why are they looking for you?"  
  
" I ran away."  
  
" Why the oh so spoiled prince of earth couldn't get what he wanted I see."  
  
" Why did you leave- I mean runaway"?  
  
" Because my mother was going to send Kira far away from me."  
  
" So its only a tiger." "Only a tiger? She is the last of her breed she is the most amazing most beautiful creature to cross the universe you don't have the right to call her only a tiger."  
  
" Fine then I wont call her only a tiger."  
  
" Thank you, so where are we going."  
  
" We are going to the great mountains of Luna."  
  
" The highest of peaks. Everyone knows you can't go there without flying. And even if you could make it you would need to pass the snowy. everything."  
  
" Its ok " he assured  
  
" So on we go." I said  
  
"No I am going by myself." He said  
  
" No I am going with you."  
  
" No I want to, I need to go by myself."  
  
" Its too dangerous."  
  
" I think that its only dangerous if you want it to be."  
  
" I wont let you its suicide."  
  
" The prophet said that if I go to the great mountains that along the way I will find my destiny. Why do you actually care about what happens to me?"  
  
" Maybe, no, I don't know," I pointed to the mountains. " You're going to die up there."  
  
"Then maybe it's my destiny."  
  
I could feel tears flow down my cheeks. As he walked away by the time I realized I needed to help him he was gone.  
  
" Kira Its up to you and me we have to save him from his suicide." Kira purred. I looked at my watch. " He is probably there already. We have to go and stop him from climbing." It was then that Kira's wings came into full growth. They were like angel wings beautiful inside and out. Kira motioned for me hop on her back. I had never done that before so climbed on slowly. The second I did we were in flight. We were above the world of earth. We flew so fast. I was amazed it was so much fun. When we reached the moon I saw my mother she was smileling. We kept on to our target. We made it to the Lunarian peaks. A couple times Kira had to shoot blasts of blue fire to the large Ice tops to find Endymion. When we found him he was lying half asleep half dead. I woke him up.  
  
" Endy, please wake up." He awoke to the sound of my voice.  
  
" Sere?' he said softly. I put him on Kira's back we walked slowly back. We heard a growling sound we turned around and saw a pack of wild Tigers they weren't Kira's kind but they were bigger and stronger. They started to attack us. I screamed. Kira jumped in front of me and put Endymion down. She tore at the other tigers. I screamed wildly. We had to escape but not with out Kira. I wished that there was a way but I knew, Endymion knew, Kira knew. The only way to escape was up. I couldn't fly with out Kira and Kira could only hold one person. Tears stripped my face then they turned to icicles.  
  
" Goodbye." I said softly I tried o run but got cornered by a tiger. I turned around with no place to go. It was then that I realized Kira's powers. She gave up her power to me. I then sprouted wings then started to fly I carried Endymion in my arms and we flew away. Kira was to badly injure. I cried while I was flying. I flew heavily like an angel.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~ He came into the Gazebo we were on the Moon once again. I looked at him my eyes were ready to cry him a river. I ran to him.  
  
" Please tell me it's a nightmare."  
  
" No."  
  
" Why does it seem that the only thing I ever hear is no."  
  
" The only reason why it seems that way is because you focus on the negative more than the positive."  
  
I wept into his shirt. Crying softly. He held me tightly hugging me.  
  
" Come on its time to go." He said to me holding me while we heading towards the palace. I whipped the tears from my face. I couldn't believe that Kira was gone. I could see the palace clearly. From where I was standing.  
  
" You know this is your fault." I said as I pushed him  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You know what I am talking about."  
  
" Kira's death?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" How?"  
  
" It just is if I had never URGGH!"  
  
" Never what gone after me?"  
  
" No."  
  
" What argued with me."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Meet me."  
  
"No!"  
  
" Then what! I have tolerated you for to long I would have much rather stayed at the palace meet you for ten minutes then leave. Then run away and spend a whole day with you."  
  
" You would? Well I would have rather lost Kira to my mother then to death."  
  
" She would have died anyway that's her natural habitat."  
  
When he said that I couldn't believe it.  
  
" Its just that if I never fell in love with you then it would never have happened." I said before running to the palace. He just stood there completely lost in thought."  
  
*~*~*  
  
" What are you doing here?" I asked the air around me.  
  
I saw Endymion his voice was thin as he spoke  
  
" Came up to meet you,  
  
Tell you I'm sorry."  
  
I looked at him I just simply looked at him. That's all I could do.  
  
" What are you talking about."? I said softly  
  
" Don't pretend that you don't know." He accused me.  
  
" Well it's kinda hard to pretend when in reality I don't know." I replied  
  
" Well maybe you're just a good actor."  
  
" Well maybe I am."  
  
" I think you just have a problem."  
  
" As am matter fact I do." I grabbed a mirror and pointed it at his face.  
  
" I think your problem is that you were acting like a fool."  
  
" Did you call me a fool?"  
  
" Well if the shoe fits and in your case it's pretty darn big."  
  
" You don't have the right to talk to me like that."  
  
" Your right I don't."  
  
" Then why are you talking to me like that?"  
  
" The real question is why am I talking to you at all?"  
  
" Because I am a beautiful princess." I said in an adoring voice  
  
" You think too highly of yourself"  
  
" With that big head of yours I am not surprised that you think that."  
  
" Are you saying I am conceded?"  
  
" Well you know what they say if the head fits. Too bad yours is so full of air."  
  
" You didn't just say that?"  
  
" I obviously did since you heard me. If you didn't hear me would you like me to repeat it?"  
  
" BRATT!"  
  
" Baka."  
  
" Vegan"  
  
" Carnivore"  
  
" Don't you look at me like that."  
  
" I didn't"  
  
" Don't lie."  
  
" That's your job"  
  
" So true that's why I am not doing it."  
  
" That's lame even for you."  
  
" Didn't we establish that before?"  
  
" For once I agree."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" No just pulling your leg."  
  
" What?" he asked confused  
  
" Ohhh just shut up."  
  
" You."  
  
" Ladies first."  
  
": Then why aren't you shutting up?"  
  
" Because I have something to say."  
  
" So do I."  
  
" Then say it!"  
  
" You." " I cant."  
  
" Then I'll show you."  
  
He kissed me. It was a wonderful kiss. I kissed him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was holding his hand as I was walking towards my mother's room. When I entered I saw a women with Purple hair and white streaks. Her eyes were green. She was beautiful. She walked up to me and hugged me.  
  
" I am so happy for you." She said.  
  
For the first time I uttered the name of my only friend that I had ever had.  
  
" Kira."  
  
" Yes, Serenity."  
  
" You're a."  
  
" Yes. When you said I was a Lunarian Tiger you were correct. Lunarian Animals when they have a friend or a master that they love they will do anything for them. I was willing to do anything for you to live but in reality I did more for you then you think."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I helped you find love."  
  
" You did."  
  
" Your first meeting with Endymion was a bad one as I remember it was then that I sensed that you two were meant for each other. When we ran away you fainted from lack of power so I took you to where I sensed Endymion which was on earth."  
  
" You made me go with him?"  
  
" You see, you were a lonely child. You needed some one, which was I. But I can't be there forever so you need some one who could be there."  
  
I ran to Kira and hugged her.  
  
" Good bye Serenity you will be happy in your new life with Endymion."  
  
Kira disappeared. I smiled as Endymion held me.  
  
" Serenity," mother said softly. " Are you aware that Kira is the legendary Tiger of the Moon. The legendary protector of the royal family."  
  
" Now I am aware." I said as I kissed Endymion once again.  
  
Now a days Endymion and I are never separated. We are happy together and always there for each other. At times I think of Kira but not as much as I thought I would.  
  
I am now married its kinda funny how Endymion and I are always fighting but its fighting with love. Now it makes me wonder if my daughter is a lost and lonely one will Kira return? I hope so but I know a way to stop that. I will make sure that she has female guardians to protect her from anything. After a couple years Serena my daughter was born. In a prophecy about her life it was said that she will also marry a prince of earth and will become the legendary soldier of the moon Sailor moon. But of coarse that will be in thousands of years from now. 


	3. epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
I look at the barren field of my people dead. It saddens me. That all this can happen. I look at Queen Beryl she has taken everything from me. Of coarse my husband Endymion died from a sickness long ago I feel that my everything is my daughter Serena. Serena is hanging to her life and slowly dying for love. I am happy that before her life was over she was able to experience friends, and love. Unlike they way I did. I use the Imperial Silver crystal to send her to the future of earth where she can live a happy life with out war. I just pray that everything will be just fine for her.  
  
I grow weary as I slowly die. I see my Endymion is joining me on my deathbed. He knows that our daughter Serena will be just fine. For she ill have her friends protecting her whereever she goes. Good-bye diary.  
  
Usagi Tsukino looked at the old Diary it was the longest thing she had ever read. To know a little bit about her past life was amazing. " Maybe we will meet again mother." She said as she put the book under her bed. She walked out of her room and saw her friends and Mamoru waiting for her.  
  
" Hey Usa." Said Rei  
  
" I baked some awesome cookies for ya." Said Makato  
  
" And I brought a boyfriend." Said Minako  
  
" And I brought Algebra." Everyone got a sweat drop. " Well let's go." Said Usagi as they went to the beach.  
  
" Hey Mamoru did you know that my mother got into plenty of fights with my father when the were married maybe it's a sign." She said lovingly.  
  
" So you and Rei will get married?" he said sarcastically.  
  
" No I." everyone laughed at her. They heard a scream in the trees. The went to find it.  
  
" Mercury Star power."  
  
" Mars star Power."  
  
" Jupiter star power."  
  
" Venus Star Power."  
  
" Moon Crystal Power."  
  
" Scout Power transform."  
  
They ran after the noise. They saw a youma. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose.  
  
" Halt we are the sailor scouts champions of the Universe we do right things and triumph over evil in the name of the moon."  
  
" Mars."  
  
" Mercury."  
  
" Venus." " And Jupiter."  
  
" We will punish you." They said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the end of Tiger Of the moon it took me all weekend but I finished it maybe if I get 30 reviews I will do a sequel. Bye Bye  
  
LIL_POPCIRNGURL 


End file.
